


My best friend is a camboy

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Camboy!Jongin, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Pansexual Character, Slight Spanking, Voyeurism, kinks talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Jongin should have known better than to tell Sehun his little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My best friend is a camboy

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fic inspired by [this glorious moment](http://krisusyeolo.tumblr.com/post/146266634925/jonginssoo-im-just-gonna-leave-this-here), unbeta-ed.

Jongin knew he shouldn’t have said anything about his _extracurricular activities_ to Sehun, but after months of keeping it secret from his best friend it was bound to happen. It was stupid really, how it happened.

They were playing videogames in Jongin’s bedroom, cursing and laughing as they fought against one another—the loser had to put on Jongin’s noona clothes so neither wanted to lose. It was Sehun’s ridiculous idea as usual. Of course, Jongin has lost, again. He kind of resented Sehun’s idea, because obviously the younger knew Jongin would lose. Sehun just wanted to humiliate him. As if losing wasn’t enough.

Jongin disappeared in his older sister’s room to dress up, choosing a black top and a pink skirt before throwing himself on the bed in shame while Sehun was laughing like a maniac at his appearance.

“How long will my suffering last?” Jongin mumbled against his pillow.

“Only twenty minutes,” Sehun snickered, poking the fluffy material of the skirt. “Looking good in a skirt Jonginnie.”

Everything went wrong after that comment. In retrospect, Jongin should have known better. He should have just shut up and handled twenty minutes of Sehun making fun of him. He was used to it after all, they loved pranking each other.   

“I know,” Jongin replied with a sigh, before sitting up on his mattress, making sure the skirt was hiding his thighs and underwear.

Sehun blinked up at him, curious. “What do you mean you know?”

Startled, Jongin only chuckled awkwardly. “Nothing.”

The thing was, Jongin was a really bad liar. Everyone knows it. Obviously Sehun too, as his best friend. He frowned, staring long and hard at Jongin.

“No, really, what did you mean?” Sehun tried again. “Did you dress as a girl before? How do I not know of this! I’m your best friend!”

Jongin groaned, rolling his eyes. “It’s nothing. You don’t need to know everything about me.”

Sehun looked confused and a little hurt by that comment. “It’s true, but I thought there wasn’t any secret between us,” he quietly said.

Biting his lower lip, Jongin instantly felt bad. He knew Sehun didn’t keep anything from him. The younger was sharing everything with him, oversharing really—Jongin didn’t need to know what he did with his girlfriends in details thank you very much. “I’m sorry,” he pouted. “It’s just embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than you wearing your noona’s clothes?” Sehun snorted, lifting one of his perfectly trimmed eyebrows.

Jongin hesitated. “Kinda.”  At Sehun’s expectant face, he whined. “Okay, I’ll tell you but don’t be weird about it.”

Sehun nodded seriously.

“Sometimes…I do some videos for people.” he admitted shyly.

“Videos for people?” Sehun parroted, mulling over the thought. “As in…adult videos?”

Jongin nodded, smiling uneasily. “That kind of videos.”

“The fuck?” Sehun spluttered, his eyes widening. He stood up from the bed and pointed his finger at Jongin. “Why did you never tell me? Since when? Wait…but you’re barely legal?”

Wincing at his best friend outburst, Jongin started playing with the hem of the skirt. “I’ve started it about a month ago, I just do it for fun.” He paused. “ _I_ am legal. You are not.”

“Please,” Sehun shot back. “I’ll be legal in two months. Is that really why you didn’t tell me? You do know that I’ve already watched porn, right? With you too.”

“It’s different, you don’t know those porn actors, but you know me and excuse me but I don’t want you to watch me jerking off or dressing up.” Jongin countered back, annoyed. “I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you would either want to see, which is a bad idea, or tease me about it for years.”

“You know I wouldn’t tell a soul though, right?” Sehun sounded worried now, and Jongin’s heart clenched.

“I know, you’re not that dumb, and I trust you.” Jongin sighed. “I just didn’t want you to see me differently, or act weird…please tell me you’re not trying to imagine stuff right now?”

Sehun looked away, his cheeks taking a pinkish hue. Jongin groaned and hid his face in his hands, embarrassed. “That’s why I didn’t want to tell you…”

“Can you blame me?” Sehun mumbled, taking a seat on Jongin’s desk chair. “It’s a lot to take in.”

“Just don’t be weird…” Jongin practically begged, nervous.

“Can I see at least one video?” Sehun asked innocently. “I need to see it to believe it.”

“No.” Jongin shouted. “No way! Sehun, what did I just say? Don’t make it weird!”

“But I’m curious now,” Sehun whined. “Just a little bit? I won’t laugh or anything.”

“Sehun, you shouldn’t want to see me, your best friend, jerking off.” Jongin commented dryly. “This is wrong on so many levels.”

“I’ve seen your dick before.” Sehun reasoned. “I’ve seen it all to be honest, how would that be different?”

Jongin stared at him, unimpressed. “It’s very different. We’ve seen each other naked, it’s true, but we’ve never seen each other turned on and pleasuring ourselves.” He sighed. “Look, really, I can’t show you. I do this for fun. I don’t know who watch it and I don’t want to know.”

“Don’t they comment on your videos?” Sehun inquired.

Jongin shook his head. “I disabled comments and PMs.”  

“Can you send me a video when I won’t be in the same room as you then?” Sehun continued, persistent.

Exasperated, Jongin grimaced. “No.”

Sehun pouted. “I’ll search for it myself then.”

“Sehun…why are you even interested in watching my videos?” Jongin asked, incredulous.

Sehun grinned. “My best friend is a camboy, I’m curious okay! Perhaps you’re famous!”

Jongin chose not to reply and asked for another round of LoL, hoping it would distract Sehun. His best friend watched him intensely when he came back after changing his clothes, munching on his lip and Jongin tensed. Sehun wouldn’t let it go anytime soon. Jongin was fucked.

 

 

 

“So, what do you even do in your videos?” Sehun whispered later that night, when he stayed at Jongin’s home for a sleepover.

Jongin groaned. “Good night, Sehun.”   

“Come on, do you show your face or only your body? Do you only jerk yourself off or do you do other stuff? You said you’ve dressed up before, does it mean it’s a kink of yours?” he babbled.

“I’ll send you one of my videos, you won. Now, please shut the fuck up and never talk about it again.” Jongin snapped, frustrated.

“Okay,” Sehun replied simply. Jongin could hear him smile. What a little shit.

 

 

 

When Jongin finally sent his video two days later, he laughed out loud at the stream of curses and angry emojis Sehun replied him with. Smirking, he felt good knowing he had played his best friend. Jongin did say he would send him a video, but not which one. The video he sent him was only a parody of what he usually did on camera. There was no way he would show Sehun his videos. How weird would that be?

 

 

 

Fortunately or unfortunately, Sehun didn’t know yet, he stumbled upon one of Jongin’s videos a few weeks later. He wasn’t searching for it per se, he just…found it by accident. Well, okay, maybe that was a lie. He had searched for “tan asian boy jerking off” so obviously he would find Jongin’s videos at some point. The website wasn’t that big yet and Jongin was apparently one of the favorite camboys here. Sehun wasn’t surprised. Even before he clicked on play. His best friend was hot okay. They were both hotties—or so people said. 

The first few seconds were innocent enough, Jongin wasn’t naked yet. He was wearing one of his numerous basketball shorts. Sehun watched as he adjusted the camera angle, his biceps flexing, and gulped loudly as Jongin started to lower his bottom. He wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath and Sehun had to pause the video, letting out a little gasp of surprise at the sight of his best friend very hard cock. “Holy fuck!” he cursed, his eyes widening.

He didn’t know why he was surprised, he knew what kind of videos Jongin was doing, but still. Knowing it and seeing the actual thing were…different. Sehun couldn’t believe he was going to see his best friend jerk off in front of a camera. Technically he couldn’t see Jongin, only his lower body and chest, but Sehun didn’t have to imagine the face. He knew it by heart. Taking a deep breath, he clicked play again.

Jongin’s cock was standing proud against his lower stomach. It was hard and veiny, the tip an angry red, precum already pooling against Jongin’s contracted abs. He was doing god knows what while letting people ogle his most intimate part and Sehun suddenly realized how comfortable in his own skin Jongin was to do that. Sehun couldn’t do it. Even if his face wasn’t showing. It would be too embarrassing to touch himself in front of a camera knowing dozen people could watch, or worse get turn on by him, by his dick. Sehun had a newfound sense of respect for Jongin. And his very nice dick.    

When Jongin finally relaxed in his seat—the same seat Sehun always planted his ass on, he noted with a grimace—he wrapped his right hand loosely around his shaft and tugged at it. The pace was slow, Jongin was obviously not in a hurry to come, thumbing the slit and arching his back off the seat when he squeezed his cock particularly hard. Sehun had kept the video on mute, too afraid to be haunted by Jongin’s moans the next time he would hear him talk but now that he was thinking about it he found it pretty stupid. He was already watching Jongin jerk off for fuck’s sake. It was already wrong on so many levels. He was infringing the bro code by doing this.

On an impulse, Sehun unmuted the video and was attacked by Jongin’s gasps, groans and moans and had to hit pause again, nearly falling off his chair. That was…intense. Jongin was a quiet guy, Sehun wouldn’t have peg him to be so vocal in bed. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He wouldn’t admit it to his face, but it was kind of hot. Playing the video again, he unconsciously licked his lips as Jongin’s free hand teased his balls, rolling them between his fingers expertly. Jongin’s thighs were slightly trembling too, his voice getting high pitched as he reached his climax. His grip on his length was stronger now and he was jerking himself off pretty quickly too, the slick sound of his lubed hand around his cock getting louder and louder.

Sehun was transfixed by the view, his mouth half-open, as Jongin sped up, more precum flowing down his cock. His groans turned into grunts and now Sehun was regretting not being able to see his face because it must have been a real work of art. His best friend was too damn hot for his own sake. Sehun’s eyes shifted to his hardened nipples and he bit his lip, surprising himself when he thought of sucking on them. This time when he clicked pause, he freaked out. What the fuck? How could he think about sucking on Jongin—his best friend—‘s nipples? Sehun was starting to understand why Jongin would think it was weird. Although Sehun suspected Jongin didn’t think weird as in “I’ll get turn on by watching you jerk off” kind of weird.

Looking down at his lap, Sehun grimaced at the tent that was deforming his boxers. Now that was really weird. He couldn’t even explain it. Perhaps it was a normal reaction for a nineteen years old? Shaking his head, his finger hovered on the play button before he decided that fuck it, he would finish watching that damn video and get it over with. He knew Jongin was close anyway—how could he tell, he didn’t know, and he didn’t want to look too much into things.

Jongin was breathing hard, obviously suppressing his moans, before he finally came in white spurt all over his hand and stomach, letting out a deep groan. He kept a firm grip on his cock, not stopping his movements, milking his cock dry. His abs kept flexing as he came down his high, his erratic breathing as background noise, his cock softening as the minutes passed. He splayed his hand on his semen, spreading the white substance instead of wiping it off and Sehun stared, entranced. The younger’s heart was beating fast and his cock was now rock hard in his boxers as the video turned black. He was fucked.

     

 

 

“Are you listening to me?” Jongin whined.

Sehun’s head snapped back to look at him and he blinked. “Sorry, um, what were you saying?”

“I was asking you if you wanted to play another round?” Jongin repeated, exasperated. “Why are you so distracted these days.”

At the word “round”, Sehun’s ears went pink. He cleared his throat to hide his discomfort. “Sure.”

Jongin frowned but shrugged, sliding down his bed to grab the controller. Sehun’s eyes followed the action in a daze, staring at the patch of skin displayed by the rise of Jongin’s shirt. He found himself staring at Jongin a little too much nowadays. If it wasn’t his crotch, it was his butt, his tan skin, or worse…his mouth. He still wondered how Jongin’s face looked when he was pleasuring himself. It was weird.

Sehun hasn’t watched other videos of Jongin, as tempting as it was, because he felt guilty. Jongin didn’t want him to watch his videos and Sehun felt that he betrayed him by doing it anyway. It was intimate somehow. Strangers watching Jongin’s videos were okay, they were strangers, they didn’t know _Jongin_ , his face, his personality, his dumb jokes or his dreams. Sehun knew all of that though. He didn’t watch a dude jerking off, he watched Jongin, his _best friend_ jerking off, and it was so damn wrong. What made it more wrong was that he enjoyed it, got hard while watching him rubbing one on.

_Jongin was his best friend._ He kept repeating it again and again in his head because it seemed surreal. Sehun had always found Jongin hot, and sure he enjoyed the sight of his half-naked or naked body before but not to the point of getting turned on by it. Sehun wasn’t bothered to find a dude hot, he really could care less, and he knew Jongin didn’t care too. But. They were best friends. _That_ was the problem. Sehun was trying not to hyperventilate. Perhaps he was just horny and needed to get laid. The thought was unconvincing though, because deep down Sehun knew it much more complicated than him needed sex.

 

 

 

Sehun couldn’t help it. He did it again. He clicked on Jongin’s profile and looked at his videos. He knew it was wrong but he needed to be sure. Perhaps he wouldn’t get turned on by another video, perhaps last time was just one of those days where you’re just so horny you would get off on anyone. Even your best friend. Jongin was hot after all. Wait, didn’t Sehun already say that? He should probably stop.

“Jongin isn’t hot,” he said out loud. There he said it.

He still played the next video. This time Jongin was on his bed, all his body on display for the camera, save for his head. Sehun took a shaky breath. Jongin started jerking off, the bottle of lube staying conveniently next to his hip, keeping his pace languid. It was only the second video Sehun was watching and he could already tell what were Jongin’s preferences in bed. Nice. He decided to store them for later...it could come in handy. One day. Maybe. Chasing his thoughts away, he concentrated on the video.

Jongin’s hand sped up earlier than last time. Sehun was confused, he was at 3 minutes but the video was 10 minutes long. What would Jongin do if he came this early? Sehun got his answer when Jongin shifted on the bed, spreading his legs and folding one of them, planting his foot on the mattress. Gulping loudly, Sehun watched as Jongin took the lube and poured the liquid on his left hand’s fingers. Jongin didn’t tease, his fingers quickly slid down his body, leaving wet traces here and there on his chest. His right hand came back around his cock, tugging on it leisurely as his left hand spreaded lube on his rim. 

Sehun was kind of shocked by what he was seeing. By the look of it, Jongin was clearly used to play with his ass. Kim Jongin sure kept a lot of secrets. Come to think of it, Jongin had never shared details about his sexual life. Sehun was startled out of his thoughts when Jongin keened, his rim fluttering as his fingers kept circling it. The noise Jongin let out when his first finger breached his hole was sinful. If Jongin’s moans, groans and grunts were erotic when he jerked himself off, the ones he did when he was fingering himself were of another level. Sehun could confirm it as Jongin added two more fingers later on.  

Sehun’s own cock twitched as he watched Jongin’s fingers slipping inside his body. Slowly at first, but then more quickly afterwards as Jongin grew desperate to reach his climax. His bed was a mess, his sheets wrinkled and full of lube and precum, Jongin’s body trashing in pleasure on the mattress. His back made a beautiful bow when his fingers went deeper inside of him, drawing out a loud moan.  Jongin’s sounds of pleasure became more frequent as he kept pushing his fingers deep inside his body, clearly trying to go deeper and deeper each time.  Sehun wondered if he would be of any help with his, knowing they were longer. He froze at the thought before concentrating on Jongin once again. Sehun’s cheek became red when Jongin added a fourth finger. Just how many could he fit?

Sehun knew of men’s anatomy, he wasn’t uneducated 1) because he was a man himself 2) because he was a curious person. Anyway, he knew how gay sex worked too. Jongin’s ability to fit so many fingers truly showed how used to it Jongin was and how much he enjoyed it. Sehun wondered if Jongin experienced butt sex before or if he had ever only played with his fingers. Sehun kept learning things about Jongin. Mainly about Jongin’s body and kinks. He was also well acquainted with his cock now.

Cringing, Sehun continued to watch the video until the end, finding Jongin beautiful as he came. Now, he secretly wished he could see his face too. He had seen glimpses of his mouth when Jongin had reached down to finger himself, and the sight of his red plump lips could be enough to make Sehun come embarrassingly fast. Not that he did. Yet. He has refused to touch himself while watching Jongin’s video. After though…

Extremely curious about the remaining videos, Sehun watched them all. Excluding the ones he has already watched, only three more were posted. Another simply jerk off session in Jongin’s bathroom in front of the mirror so the viewers could see the back and the front of his body—Jongin’s ass was cute by the way, one in the shower—Jongin’s wet and glistening body was a glorious sight to behold, and the last one on his bed again, Jongin wearing his sister’s skirt—yes the same pink one as last time—without nothing underneath. In the last one—the one that started it all really, since Sehun had known of Jongin’s videos because of this—Jongin played with his ass only, showing the viewers his backside as he slapped it, pinched it and fingered it slow and deep, the fabric of the skirt bunching high on his hip. Sehun could now say he was also well acquainted with Jongin’s ass.   

 

 

 

Facing Jongin after that was difficult if not impossible. Sehun avoided his gaze most often than not and blushed like a virgin sometimes when he stared at his best friend a little too long. At first Jongin had been curious about his attitude but he didn’t take long to put two and two together. He didn’t confront Sehun immediately, too shy and a little embarrassed, but they were both aware of the elephant in the room.

“So, you saw them,” he stated once, conversationally. They were hanging out outside for once, going shopping before stopping at a coffee shop.

Sehun knew Jongin. If he had chosen to talk about it in a public place it meant that he was clearly uncomfortable about the matter. He always asked Sehun out when they fought. Cursing inwardly, Sehun tried to play dumb. “What are you talking about?”

Jongin sent him a pointed gaze. “Sehun.”

Faltering, Sehun looked down at his bubble tea in shame. “Yeah.” There was no need to lie, Jongin already knew anyway.

Jongin took a big gulp of air. “How did you…find them?” he asked.

“Um, with the research bar…” he replied stupidly.

“What did you search?” Jongin insisted.

“Tan Asian boy jerking off,” Sehun winced as he answered. It sounded less weird in his head.

Jongin nearly choked on his drink, quickly wiping the mess from his lips with the back of his hand. Sehun stared at it, getting flashes of Jongin’s  videos.

“Did you see them all?” Jongin tried cautiously. He was frowning, obviously nervous as he fidgeted with his straw. At Sehun’s little nod, he bit his lip. “I see.” He probably wanted to ask more questions but refrained himself from doing so. “Do you see me differently now? Well…it’s a dumb question since you can’t look at me in the eyes anymore and blush like a school girl every now and then…” he snorted.

Sehun took offense in that, but Jongin was right so he didn’t comment on it. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled instead, looking apologetic and pitiful. “I know you didn’t want me to see them…”

Jongin’s eyes softened at that and Sehun’s shoulders slumped. When Jongin was sending him this soft look, it meant he wasn’t mad. Sehun could breath easier.

“It’s embarrassing,” Jongin sighed. “I know you like to share stuff about your sex life but I’m not like you.”

“Is it because you like butt sex?” Sehun blurted out before he could think.

Jongin’s eyes widened and he looked around frantically, his cheeks becoming bright red. “S-Sehun!” he stuttered. “Not so loud!” He groaned, letting his head fall on the table. “It’s…a little bit about that yes.”

“But you know I don’t mind…” Sehun mumbled.

“Your sex life is so…vanilla and very much straight.” Jongin offered softly. “I thought I was weird and I was worried to talk about it with you.”

“So, does it mean you like guys?” he inquired, curious. “I mean, I don’t want to assume anything, you can be straight and like…things…down there too I guess. Just curious.”

Jongin hesitated, sipping on his own bubble tea. “I’m more on the pansexual spectrum.”   

“Oh.” Sehun knew that word. He had done deeper researches about the LGBTQ+ community since he saw Jongin’s videos. Just in case. He was glad he had. “Have you been with guys before?”

“Yes,” Jongin nodded, looking guilty. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…I just…”

“It’s fine,” Sehun cut in, grinning. “I’ve never asked anyway.”

There was a small silence.

“So...did you find it disgusting or something?” Jongin grimaced, looking genuinely worried. “I know it can be…a little off-putting…besides we’re best friends…”

“No.” Sehun said, shaking his head. “It was hot.”

Jongin widened his eyes, clearly surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Sehun assured him. “It was weird for me…considering you’re my best friend.” He paused. “I found you very hot. I got hard watching you too.”

Jongin blushed madly at that, shyly looking down.

“I’ve been curious too, about how it would feel to touch you…to see your face while you pleasure yourself…” Sehun trailed off, as blunt as ever. “You know, my fingers are longer than you, so I wonder if they would make you feel good.”

His best friend kept biting his lip, his hands trembling slightly. “Y-you should stop,” he mumbled, uneasy. “I’ll pop a boner if you don’t.”

“Another kink of yours?” Sehun chuckled, amused. He liked knowing he could turn Jongin on too.

“Probably,” Jongin smiled shyly. “I have many, as you’ve seen.” His smile turned coy then and Sehun’s breath hitched.

“Wow, okay, isn’t that weird that we’re both flirting and getting turned on by each other right now?” Sehun shout whispered. “I kinda want to bend you over and have my way with you and I don’t think it’s in the bro code rules.”

Worrying on his lips, Jongin froze. “Should we stop?”

Sehun tilted his head to the side. “Do you want to?” he asked quietly. “Because I don’t.”

Jongin didn’t look particularly surprised, lifting one eyebrow, he looked around. “Shall we go?”

Sehun has never been out of his seat so fast before.

 


End file.
